The Beauty of Love, Lust, and Everything in Between
by RazzBurry
Summary: The world conference is going to be held in France. And what is France better for than falling in love? Or, in the case of Francis, accidentally getting involved in the relationships of other nations. France is paired with, in some way, China, America, and Canada. Eventual, and main pairings, of RoChu, UsUk, and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to write something like this for forever XD French is paired with multiple people! Yay! Though, it's more off going to be how France accidentally gets involved in different relationships and screws them up :) (And indirectly fixes them) I want to thank BlossomingLuck and America'sHat for both beta reading and helping me formulate the plot/ ideas :D**

**France is paired with (in some way, ranging from light flirting to actually…. Er… being together) Canada, America, and China. The main (and eventual pairings) are UsUk, PruCan, and RoChu. So, yes, a lot of yaoi, don't like don't read :3**

**Okay, so brief warning as to why this is T: strong language (Prussia X3) and then suggestive content (if not sexual themes) **

**Chapter 1**

China POV

I ran my hand against the thick velvet curtain, secretly delighting in how the smooth fabric felt against my palm. I glanced around the rest of the large room; since this year's world meeting was being held in France it was only expected that everything would be lush and exquisite. And, just as everyone had assumed, it was quite glamorous; if not, in my opinion, verging on overdone and gaudy. Most of the nations were starting to enter the grand room, which housed a large mahogany table right in the center.

"Mes amis! I'm so glad almost all of you made it," France exclaimed with outstretched arms and a grin. His tone made it sound as though we have arrived at some sort of celebration. I rolled my eyes as I stepped away from the curtain, my eyes flickering to the doorway.

I quickly recognized the hulking figure that just entered: his long tan coat, cream colored scarf, large violet colored eyes, and pale fawn colored hair all very familiar to me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I sighed, trying to calm myself; I was far too old to be getting excited about seeing someone like _Russia_.

I was just about to approach him when I realized _Lithuania _was right next to his arm, slightly standing behind him. I unintentionally chewed on my lower lip: Why was Lithuania with Russia? Why would Russia even bring him here? I didn't bother to think through answers. It was already obvious by the way Russia had thrown his arm around Lithuania's shoulders. I let out a short breath, tightly crossing my arms in front of my chest. I detected Russia's fingers tightening on the shorter male's shoulder; and although it did seem to hurt Lithuania by the expression on his face, I couldn't help but let out another huff.

"Okay, everyone," Germany hollered, his loud voice instantly creating order, "Take your seats," his voice boomed across the room. He glanced towards Prussia, who leaned against a wall, I barely heard him say, "Prussia… since you aren't technically a nation I have to ask you to leave." I didn't pay attention to the debacle that followed: just that Prussia was thrown out, screaming something about him being 'awesome', and then the door was locked.

My eyes scanned the room, mostly looking for an empty seat. I saw Russia take a seat nearby to where I was still standing. Lithuania, _of course,_ sat right next to him. I bit my lower lip harder, trying to stop myself from giving him the satisfaction of knowing that I was upset. I let out a shaky breath as I walked right by his chair, my chin held up perhaps a bit too high. I let out a gasp when I felt a hand tighten around my wrist.

"Aiah," I exclaimed, my eyes angrily flashing to Russia. He looked up and smiled at me.

"China will sit next to me, da?" Russia asked, slightly tilting his head in a way to appear innocent.

"No, I will not," I replied irritably. I quickly tugged my wrist away just before he tried to pull me down into the seat next to him. I knew him too well. Before he could ask why I wasn't sitting with him I walked off and discreetly slid into one of the last open seats. Well, I was sitting right next to France on the opposite side of the table.

Russia was staring at me, he appeared infuriated that I had rejected his offer. I realized that his hand appeared to be squeezing Lithuania's wrist. I let out another angry huff, sliding further down into my seat. Even when I did sit next to him he rarely ever held _my_ wrist. Not to mention, he had never walked into a world conference with his arm around me.

I couldn't believe this. You just couldn't go around asking someone to _become one with you, _and then when they finally say yes, you go off the next time you're in public and act all touchy-feely with someone else! I was fuming; this lead me to have been completely dazing off the entire meeting, not caring at all about what was being said.

France leaned over to me, "Why did you sit by me?" he asked softly, a dark glint in his eyes.

"I… wanted a change," I replied, mustering up a very fake and forced smile.

He winked at me, "Aw, so you have finally fallen victim to my wily ways and charm, I see."

I felt a hot blushed spreading across my cheeks as I glanced away, my eyes momentarily flickering towards Russia; who, unsurprisingly, was still holding Lithuania's wrist. "W-well, aru," I stammered. I was ready to deny it, when an idea crept into my mind, I glanced back up at him, "And what if I said I had?" I asked, trying my best to sound flirty and enthralling. Even though I had been around for thousands of years, I had never been good with seduction.

He leaned closer, "Well then, we should talk later," France purred right in my ear. I only managed a tight nod in response, my seductive ploy slightly faltering.

France POV

The dull world meeting was just dragging on, and on. The only entertaining thing that had happened was China admitting his obvious attraction to me. But that admittance also made me more than a little eager to figure out exactly _how_ much he wanted me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when England stood up and began speaking, "America made a few decent points, but I feel like there is a much better course available to deal with the dwindling Dugong population. Like, _not_ making another base in Okinawa but _moving_ the current one."

"Whoa!" America exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, "Really, bro, I don't think there's really a problem. I really feel like I should make another base to better protect Japan and-"

"Don't be so daft, you bloody git!" England scoffed as he clenched his fists.

America raised his hands, "I'm just sayin', we should be thinking about protecting Japan here."

Japan made a soft noise and slightly raised his hand, England ignored this gesture and exclaimed loudly: "Killing off the rest of a species isn't going to help anyone, you incompetent wanker!"

"Really, garcons, calm down," I laughed as I leaned back in my chair. "Though, can I dare mention that: I don't think I'm the only one who needs to release sexual tension, I mean _really _England?"

England's cheeks flushed an amusing shade of red, "W-What! Shut it, you frog!" he yelled as he balled up his fists.

I just shrugged, "I'm only pointing out the obvious." England then spewed out various profane things at me, well, at least I think they were, he spoke so fast I couldn't understand any of it.

America raised his hands again and coughed loudly, "Guys, what are we talking about? I lost you back at protecting Japan and me being right."

England flushed a brighter shade of red, "you were never right, you bloody, incompetent, useless git!" he then continued to spew of more insults, by the end of it I had no idea who they were directed at.

Japan final stood up and exclaimed, "The situation with the American base in Okinawa is already being addressed. The base is being moved to Guam."

"Look! Already solved," America exclaimed, "My government handled it just like I thought they should! Now Japan is protected and the endangered manatee is saved too! Whoa, guys, I rock!" he yelled happily as he pumped his fist into the air.

"That wasn't even the action you were advocating for!" England hollered.

"What have our meeting become when we only talk about things like endangered Japanese marine creatures," Germany slightly scoffed from the front of the room, it seemed most people didn't hear him say it.

Canada POV

I frowned as I softly knocked on the door, the meeting had already begun it seemed and the door had been locked. "Aw," I softly sighed, "why didn't then wait for me?" even as I said it to myself I already knew why. They had forgotten me, again, but that was okay.

"Hey, at least they didn't kick you out," a voice remarked.

"Huh?" I softly exclaimed as I turned around to see a silver haired and red eyes nation leaning against the wall.

"Those bastards, kicked the AWESOME Prussia out!" he fumed as he straightened up his posture.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I murmured as I crossed my arms, glancing down at the ground.

"Don't be sorry," he remarked before he turned and kicked the door, "But those bastards better fucking run because the awesome wrath of Prussia will find them!" I watched him kick the door a few more times before he finally calmed down. He frowned as he turned to look at me, "Is it better to be kicked out because you're too damn awesome to exist or because they forgot about you?"

"Hmm…" I murmured, putting my hand on my chin, "I really can't say." I dropped my arms to my sides, looking at my feet. I let out a sigh as my shoulders sagged, "just that they forgot me again."

I let out a quiet gasp as I felt his hand underneath my chin, tilting my face up towards him, when our eyes locked I felt my heart skip a beat. I unintentionally backed up and then he pulled away. It was quiet for a while before he finally said: "Well," he still had his usual loudness, "perhaps they forgot you because you're awesome too. Not as awesome as me, of course…" he said the last part with a wide smirk.

I felt heat tingling in my cheeks as I stammered, "u-um… Thanks."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for," he replied with the wave of his hand, "Just…" it sounded like he was going to say something uplifting but instead his tone changed and he said, "The other nations are all dumb as hell. How could they leave out the absolutely awesome Prussia?"

"I don't know," I whispered with a tiny smile, "it's a stupid mistake."

"That it is, Canada," He remarked with a grin.

"It's… it's Matthew," I stammered with a weak and small smile as I stared at his ruby colored eyes.

"… I'm Gilbert," he remarked after a while with a slight nod. I thought that I detected a slight blush on his cheeks, but it was probably just my imagination.

**I've already written Chapter 2, so I'll upload it within the next day (hopefully ^^;)**

**I really wanted to write something where China is jealous of Liet… in a weird twisted way. Let me know what you think of it ;) Also, I'm sorry if this becomes too RoChu heavy -.-* I'm going to try to keep it equal (but RoChu is my OTP so yeah… if that explains it XD)**

**This is my first time writing both PruCan and UsUk, so I hope that it's all okay!**

**Please please review and let me know what you think! **

* Mes amis- my friends


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

China POV

The arguing between America and England had become unbearable. I was sitting in my seat, hunched over, rubbing my temples. Right before I almost exploded Germany stood up and slammed his fist to the table.

"This meeting is convened for the day!" he barked, his eyes landed on America and England, "take your fighting somewhere else."

I gratefully stood up as other began piling out of the room. I felt my eyes flicker to where Russia stood; when my eyes locked with the Russian's, he made his way around the table. Clearly he was going to try to approach me again.

"So," I exclaimed, quite loudly, as I turned to France. He looked at me closely, I managed the best smile I could. I realized Russia was sauntering closer so I took France's hand and pulled him further away.

"Aw, tu as tres mignon et tres petit," he purred with a wink. I felt my face flush, mostly because of how he said it. After all, I had no idea what he had just said to me, "Chine," he started to say after a brief pause.

"Call me Yao," I remarked, loudly enough that I knew Russia could hear.

France let out a laugh, "Well then, _Yao_, I look forward to seeing you later," he winked at me before he walked off and called, "Au revoir!"

"Yao," I heard the voice right behind me. I lazily glanced over my shoulder to see none other than Russia.

"It's _China_," I replied curtly. I began walking away.

"Anyway, _Yao_, what is it that you are doing with France?" Russia demanded as he followed me.

"That's none of your business, _Russia_," I snapped with a frown.

"Of course it's my business," he growled in a low, angry voice.

"Well, I'll tell you tomorrow," I replied with a tight smile. He was ready to start arguing with me more but then Japan walked over to talk to me. Although, by the way Russia looked at him he seemed to regret it instantly.

England POV

I was so done with America and his stupid antics. I could barely look at him without feeling this weird tingling in my gut that probably meant that I really hated him. Yes, of course that was it. Why else would my stomach tingle every time our eyes locked? It was definitely hate. Must be.

"Hey, England!" America called as he walked over to where I was standing slightly outside of the conference room.

"Oh, god, America," I sighed angrily as I crossed my arms.

"Bonjour, you two!" France called with a graceful wave as he walked over, "I see neither of you has been killed yet."

"No, not yet, but this bloody wanker is-" I fumed.

"Whoa, calm down, England," America laughed, he 'playfully' punched me in the shoulder. I winced, but I did not let a sound. I would not let that git know that it hurt.

"Really, mon ami," France remarked with a glance towards me, "you should listen to your handsome _ex-_colony." America laughed in response to France's compliment.

My face flushed with anger, "You frog!" I hollered at France, "He's going to be obese in the next decade, _at least_! What's handsome about that?" I scoffed as I gestured wildly at America.

"Um," America remarked, stunned before gathering back his usual bravado, "Whoa, England, I have to say that I'm in pretty awesome shape! And I'm handsome too." He flashed us all a wide, toothy grin.

"I would have to agree, America," France laughed, with a subtle wink towards America before he flounced off.

It was quiet for a while before America started to say, "So… I'm absolutely starving! That meeting sure took a toll on me!" He laughed in that annoying voice of his.

"So, go eat," I snapped irritably.

"Well, I think there's some sort of fast food restaurant down the street a little ways away," America muttered.

"So, go there," I scoffed, "And eat that their greasy food and have a heart attack!" my voice raising as I didn't look in his eyes. That tingling in my gut was getting worse. Goodness, I must really hate him.

He stared at me, a stupid, crooked grin on his face, "I guess you don't want to go with me then?"

"No!" I hollered, "Of course I don't want to!" why did it feel like I was lying? I was _not_ lying. I didn't want to go with him. NO. Of course I didn't. Why was I even questioning this?

He slightly frowned, only for his smile to pop back up, "Well, okay then, see ya later!" he called as he walked away. Damn it. Why did I want to follow him? But I didn't follow. Because I didn't want to. Nope. Not at all. Not even a little.

Canada POV

The meeting was over, but no one had taken notice of me or even Prussia yet. So, we were still off in a corner, talking about different things. Actually, Prussia was the one doing most of the talking, I was really just listening. And staring at his pretty eyes. And then feeling uncomfortable about staring at his pretty eyes.

"Well, It seems their stupid conference is finally over," Prussia exclaimed; I suppose he had just taken notice of this fact.

"O-oh, yes, it appears so," I whispered as I scuffed the toe of my boot against the ground, "Um, I guess, we should go…"

Prussia walked over and lazily slung his arm around my shoulders, "Well, they're the dickheads who kicked me out and forgot about you. I don't think they're worth _our_ awesome time!"

I looked up at him, a tiny smile on my lips, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am, Birdie!" he laughed, his hand squeezing my shoulder slightly, "I'm the awesome Prussia!" I blushed at the nickname he had given me. And then I blushed more because his arm was around me.

Then I heard a loud voice bark, "Prussia!" Prussia and I both glanced over to where Germany stood.

"I… I guess you really should be going," I pointed out, my smile widening.

"Dammit," he grumbled, his arm sliding off of my shoulders. I instantly missed the way his muscular arm had felt around me. I felt my face flush as I realized what I was even thinking.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, of course," Prussia remarked, "They still won't let me in, so if those bastards lock you out again come find me."

"O-oh, okay," I replied happily. Not telling him that now I wanted them to lock me out, and now being forgotten by everyone else wasn't quite so bad.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany shouted again. Prussia smirked at me before he walked off. I bit my lower lip, I wasn't sure if feeling what I was for Prussia was really a good idea.

"Oh! Matthieu," France called as he pranced over to me.

"Salut," I murmured with a tiny smile.

France let out a joyous laugh, "aw, Matthieu!" he continued laughing until he finally managed to say, "Why were you not in the conference?"

I chew my lower lip slightly, "I was locked out again."

"Non! Really?" He exclaimed angrily, "I promise tomorrow you will be let in."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I whispered, still scuffing my shoe against the ground.

"And why not?" He laughed with a wink, "You don't happen to have a hot date scheduled when the world conference is, do you?" When my face flushed he laughed again, "Naughty boy!"

"I-it's not really anything like that," I stammered, my face still flushing.

"Well, _I_ have a hot date," France teased, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Of course!" He purred, "I wasn't going to wait around for you to make a move forever," he winked as his hand gently caressed against my cheek. Then he walked away, laughing.

"F-France! It-It's not…." I softly called, but he didn't hear it. In fact, I doubted anyone did. I wasn't really loud.

Later on

China POV

I was in France's house; it, much like the conference room, was lovely. If not gaudy and excessive. I was sitting on a loveseat, balancing a glass of wine in my hand. I didn't drink much, and I had a very weak tolerance for alcohol so when I did drink I tended to end up very drunk. France swooped into the room, a glass of wine in his hand. I glanced up at him, I quickly took another sip of the wine. Surely this would be easier if I was drunk. France sat down next to me. _Very_ close to me in fact, his hip was pressed against mine. I let out a shaky breath before chugging down more of the wine.

"Relax," he purred, setting his glass down on the nearby table.

"I am," I replied calmly, allowing him to take the glass out of my hands and put it down. He leaned closer to me, he smelt like roses.

"Tu as mignon," he laughed, his lips brushing against my cheek.

"What does that mean?" I asked softly as I turned my head, my lips brushed against his.

"You are cute," he replied, I put my hand on his shoulder as I pressed my lips against his. He had wonderfully soft lips. I felt his hand on my leg. His touch was gentle, yet firm and sure. I couldn't help but think how different it was from Russia. When our kiss deepened I was still thinking of Russia, and I knew that, frankly, I shouldn't be. I still didn't even know why I was here, with _France_. But I didn't stop any of it. Mostly because I was lonely. And Russia was probably with Lithuania. That thought only made me feel worse.

**My French is just terrible e_e, if I made any mistakes please please correct it! ( I didn't bother with google translate, just used the few French phrases I know XD) And, yeah, I'm boring, French is going to be the only language (other than English, duh X3) that I'm adding in, because google translate lies!**

**Dat FrancexChina scene…. Yup, my inner RoChu fangirl cried a lil bit. X3**

**If you're enjoying the story, let me know! I love hearing from people :D and a big thank you to those lovely people who have already reviewed! I swear, you guys are the reason I keep writing X3**

* tu as tres mignon et tres petit- you are very cute and very small

* Au revoir- goodbye

*Salut- Hi

*bonjour- good day/ hello


End file.
